The overall purpose of the proposed research is to develop a system for the continuous exposure of experimental animals to various levels of simulated urban air pollution for extended periods of time. Effects of air pollution under controlled environmental conditions will be tested in animals with respiratory and cardiovascular disease, which has been produced experimentally or is present spontaneously. Although the primary objective is to study effects on disease, any adverse effects of air pollution on healthy animals will also be assessed since control animals will be included for each disease model. Early in the coming year, the air pollution generating and monitoring system, which supplies four large environmental chambers is expected to be operational. This aspect is the responsibility of the engineering unit of this program project. Continuing goals of the engineering team will be refinements in design of the system components, monitoring techniques, and data evaluation. Disease models to be studied initially will include: 1) enzyme- induced emphysema in hamsters, 2) chronically anemic rats, 3) hypertensive rats, 4) rats fed thrombogenic diets, and 5) a combination of 3 and 4. Observations will be recorded on mortality, morbidity and selected physiologic and morphologic variables in an attempt to quantitate pollutant effects and to obtain basic information concerning pathogenetic mechanisms.